


The game of Chase

by IWannaBeAWriter



Series: Alex Jones Beginners Guide to Being a Thief for Dummies [1]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, OC, Sly - Freeform, Thief, chase - Freeform, oneshots, playful, slycooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Alex Jones, a new thief who is trying to make a name for herself, the only problem, the annual police, but that's to be expected. She did not expect, to be fighting with Sly Cooper.





	The game of Chase

The game of tag. The classic pastime on a playground, usually not on a deadly rooftop in the bustling city of Paris. One wrong slip could result in a broken bone, or worse. Alex learned that the hard way. It was a few years ago, rainy night like that when a wrong move on the slick cement caused a snapped arm. Alex could still hear the cocky laughs from the raccoon up ahead loud and clear despite the pouring rain. Glad he's enjoying this little deadly game he's put her in.  

Anger swelled up like a knot, the damn raccoon was playing with her, he knows she's not nearly as fast as him and could lose her anytime he wanted, he was holding back and slowing down to keep the game going. "S-Stop!" She huffed, how was he so fast?! "Stop Cooper!" God, now she sounds like the Inspector. Lights from open windows and passing cars blurred together through the night. Alex felt herself getting dizzy, she's never run this fast or this long before, her body felt so heavy and out of control. She couldn't stop, not now. She can't let the ringtail escape with her loot, she prize. Alex felt vomit running up her throat, ignoring it with every splash of the puddles under her feet. He was getting away. 

Sly Cooper was all but a spot in the distance now. It was clear he grew tired of their game and decided to make his getaway. Alex did not give in though, and she refuses to slow down, somehow she willed herself to go faster, step lighter, bigger steps, anything to catch up. She was getting that necklace back. 

Just when she thought all hope was lost, he took a sharp turn and down to the street below. Alex smiled. What was THE Sly Cooper thinking?  What fool would go down to the main street in Paris and leave the advantage that the buildings offer? The hustle and bustle of life under them would slow him down to a stop and she could attack. Now, all she needed to do was keep her eyes on him. With a quick degree turn, she moved towards the street with the path he took. 

Like a novice, she slipped on a slosh of rain and fell to the cement. With a yelp, she attempted to grasp back onto the ledge, but it was too late to grab back onto the building and she was free-falling below. Quick thinking, she covered her face to prevent any more damage that was soon to come. It was the broken arm all over again. A force yanked back on her shirt, preventing her probable demise. "You're new at this, aren't you?"

Glaring back at her savior, "Picking on the new guy?"

Sly laughed, using his cane to pull her back up. She was fast, but not skilled. She kept up longer then he would assume she would. After luring her into his trap, he didn't think she would fall, he's just thankful he caught her in time. "You know who I am, who are you?"

"Alex, Alex Jones, and that's my necklace your holding."

"I'm pretty sure its mine now." Sly's trap didn't quite work like he thought it would, but now he knows that she's not able to do the tricks and shortcuts he can do, so with a simple backflip, he cleared some distance between himself and the new girl. "This was fun." He smirked. "Let me know when you wanna play again." He twisted the necklace in his left hand. He gave Alex a two-finger salute and made his escape, leaving Alex who was now full-on throwing up from the running she had done before. 

 

 


End file.
